New Twilight
by pieodoufirekouga
Summary: Bella's older twin sister who is a werewolf but a different kind and she has fangs comes to forks to help her sister and jacob imprints on her just read it's my first fanfic ever so please tell what you think kay thanks


_It was about sunset when everyone meet in the clearing to learn how to win against the newborns. That were gonna strike soon they had about two weeks to train. Jasper was showing everyone how to defeat the newborn vampires. Bella was standing next to Edward while everyone watched. Jacob and the others were in their wolf form watching. Everyone was listening and watching what Jasper said and did very carefully. _

_Bella sensed someone was coming and she knew who it was. It was her older twin sister, Rayne. But Bella couldn't let her come and them to see her not yet. So Bella was going to take a step back when something her lifted up into the air and in some cold arms. Bella looked and saw Edward holding her in his arms. She looked over to the others and saw her sister against a tree in front some vampire she didn't recognized . Bella then noticed the vampire was holding her sister by the neck hard against the tree. Bella would of fainted if Edward wasn't holding her so tight against his chest. But she pushed him away and she landed on her feet. Then she started to walk carefully over to the vampire chocking her sister. And stop about ten feet away. She spoke calmly and angrily at the vampire. _

"_Let go of my sister, NOW!" Bella was shocked when the vampire let go of her sister and turned around in flash. He stared at her with blood red eyes and started to walk toward her. When she saw him being thrown against the tree hard that the vampire went right through the tree and landed about five yards away from her. But when she looked up and with shock it was her sister in front of her. _

_Rayne looked at her sister then back the vampire and said very pissed off voice._

"_You damn fucking bloodsucker of an ex! I told you this is between us you miakia! And I fucking warned you if you ever laid a hand on my twin. I would make you my slave and I'd torturer you for eternity. I'd start by ripping your balls off and use them as baseballs against your skull. You fucking dick sucker!" Rayne was so pissed that she couldn't hold back her phase any longer and phase into a red and black wolf and attacked the vampire in surprise shock. Rayne pounced on the vampire with one leap and landed on the his back. With one swipe motion she ripped his head off then stepped back. Rayne phased back into her human form and turned around to face her incoming from her sister but instead she was shocked to the bone from what was coming toward her. Bella wrapped her arms her sister and hugged so tight that Rayne couldn't breathe. _

_Bella finally let go of her sister after about ten minutes of hugging the life out of her. Rayne was gasping for air and she took a deep breath. She looked at her sister and calmly ._

"_Damn Bell you know you don't have to kill me right? And I'm happy to see you too little sister. How's dad doing anyway. I know his gonna kill me for not seeing him first. But I had to stop that damn dick sucker before he got to here. So what's up?"_

"_Umm.. Ray what you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever. And how did you do that? How did you phase? We're not.. I mean we don't have the werewolf gene right? So how?"_

"_Cause Bell we do have the gene.. Well.. act usually I do. You are human and it is a different kind of werewolf gene sis. And I can't explain it either you'll just have to ask grandfather Raven Claw that. I mean he won't even tell me and I'm the one who has it too. It fucking sucks." _

_Everyone just stared at the two sisters mouths open wide. Rayne looked at everyone and spotted someone she knew well._

"_Hey Sam, how's Emily doing?" Rayne yelled at the black wolf then started to walk up to him. Sam walked up to Rayne and lowered his head to her as she rubbed his head. Sam started to purr but more like a soft growling sound coming from his chest. Rayne smiled and began rubbing behind his ears and continued to talk to him. _

"_You always like your ears rubbed. I missed you guys so much and Sam by the way I'm a lot stronger and faster now. So I would love to find out whose better. What do you think Sam?" Sam lifted his head up a little so she could see his eyes. She could see that he missed battle with her and he nodded to her then pressed his head against her. "I'll take that as a yes. So lets find out if I'm better then you no rules and no cheating kay? I mean that Sam no cheating. And we fight in our phased form deal. How bout after dinner and I'll leave when you do. I think Bell has some explaining to do. Don't you think?"_

_Sam looked at Rayne and grinned then nodded to her. _

"_Well I'm starving. Hey Bell! I'm taking off with Sam and the others. If you need me I'll be at Emily's kay. Love ya sis. G2F See ya"_

_Before could yell at her sister she was already gone and the wolves followed. Even Jacob did damn he looked let he was in a trace or something. Bella then turned to the others who looked really confused and just shocked that she even had a sister let alone a werewolf twin._

_Mean while Rayne and the wolves behind her just arrived at Emily's place. Sam and the others phased back on the way there not that it surprised Rayne she was used to it. She had her own pack back home who she lead very well. Sam walked up to Rayne and hugged her and told her._

"_Damn Rayne you could've at least called or gave me a warning you were coming. But I'm glad you're here and Emily will be so surprised that you're here. You know she loves you like a sister right?"_

"_Yeah I know we were so close before I had to leave to Egypt and by the way Raven Claw wants you to know that. If you need anything, anything at all he will give it to you?"_

"_Rayne I can't accept that. I didn't do anything to earn…" Rayne stopped him before he could finish._

"_Sam you do deceive it because you helped me with my problems here when I was living with Charlie. And you have no choose Sam. It's an ordered from the Wolf King. Sorry that is the order. You have your life to think about it. So just relax already." Sam nodded at her and understood the order from the Wolf King her grandfather. _

_Rayne looked at the others and realized someone else she knew. She walked up to him and just stared at him._

"_Hey Jake it's has been a long time since I've seen you." she looked over her shoulder at Sam and said. "Hey Sam when did Jake join your pack anyways? And is he okay? I mean it looks like he's gonna faint or something."_

_Looking back to Jacob in front of her she added._

"_What should I do to snap him back to normal? Oh I know.. No … too bloody. Maybe I should.. No. that won't work. Oh fuck it I give up!" Rayne threw her hands up in the air and walked over to rock and sat down. Everyone else went inside to wait for Emily to make dinner. Rayne and Jacob was outside._

_After a few minutes Jacob finally snapped back into reality and noticed everyone went inside. He looked around then noticed the girl sitting a rock about ten feet on his right. She was staring at the stars and playing with something in her hands. He walked up to her and stood in front of her staring at her. He couldn't stop staring at her or thinking about her. Then it hit him he finally found his soul mate and it wasn't Bella either it was her twin sister the girl sitting on the rock in front of him. And better yet she was a werewolf like him. _

_Rayne stopped playing with her knife in her hands and looked at Jacob. She noticed he moved in front of her but he wouldn't stop staring at her and just had enough that she kick him the leg. His eyes widen with pain. _

"_Welcome back to earth, Jake. You haven't changed one bit. You were always staring at me like that when we were kids and it gives me chills down my spine every time. So stop doing that already. By the way I've missed you too, Jake." Rayne smiled at him then stood up in front of him and continued. While she started walking toward the forest and Jacob just started to follow like it was hint to follow her where so was going._

"_You know something, Jake. No matter how far or how long I'm away from you I could never get you out of my head and I kept seeing you in dreams. How weird is that? Huh. So that's why I'm here I couldn't push the feeling away anymore and.." Rayne stopped and turned around to face him. "I.. I wanted to see you again. I think you maybe my soul mate."_

_Jacob was shocked he closed his eyes. It was exactly what he felt after seeing her again he thought it was Bella but it was her sister I grew up most of my life with and fall in love with. I finally know why it was never meant to Bella it was meant to be Rayne. Rayne was my other half, my soul mate, and my mate for life. He was in his own thoughts when he felt something pressed against his lips and his eyes bolted open. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. What was pressed against his lips it was Rayne's lips. And he responded quickly closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his shirtless chest. He heard her moan in response she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. _

_Rayne couldn't believe what was happening. She moaned against his lips then pulled away from him. But before he could protest and grab her she was ten feet front of him standing in the moonlight. Her hair was black as night with highlights of red it was held high in ponytail on top of her beautiful head. Glazing down at her she wear a corset that pushed her full breasts up showed them just a little on top. The corset was red and black it held her lean abs flat and tight against her lovely body. Looking down her body he noticed that she wear pants baggy ones that were black and red too they matched the corset she wear. The fabric was hugging her hips perfectly and baggier as it went down her legs passed the top of her boots that she wear they were black with blood red flames on them. He noticed that when she phased that she didn't lose her clothes like us. But his thoughts were getting him excited that he just wanted to kiss her again all night. His head was spinning his heart was beating faster every time she took a breath. _

_Rayne walked back up to Jake after a few minutes and stared at him. Wondering why he was staring at her like that again so she put her hand on his bare chest. When she put her hand on his chest he snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked down at her with a huge smile on his face. He put his hand on hers that was still on his chest. It made her feel warm and safe inside her heart and soul. _

_All she wanted to do was pull him closer and kiss him again but before she could act to do so she was hit in the back with something sharp and pain ripped through her body. She fell against Jake's chest and he pulled her closer to him. Then he felt something in her back and noticed there was a blacked knife in her spine and she was blooding badly weakening closer and closer. He couldn't allow this just when he found her is mate she would die in his arms before he got to tell her. He heard someone in forest moving closer when he looked up to see who or what it was. He felt like tearing the bloodsucker apart and burn it. He was getting ready to phase but before he did he heard Rayne whisper._

"_Jake he will kill you please don't fight with him. He was sent to kill me by his master. I don't want to see you die please don't Jake. I love you Jake I'll be fine. Like I told Bell this werewolf gene I carry is different from yours Jake. I can't die in anyway this venom on the knife will slowly painfully drain me but won't kill. Take me back to Emily's she'll know what to do to heal me. Kay. Now I'm going to sleep now. One more thing my Jake I love you with everything I have. Gotta fly for now. Night." _

_Before he could say anything she was out cold and before he could attack the bloodsucker who did this. Jake heard three wolves coming up behind him fast so he just stayed their holding Rayne in his arms now unconscious. He kissed her forehead and when he looked up Sam, Paul and Jared were standing in front of him with angry and worried eyes. Sam trying to comfort Jake said calmly and sadly._

"_Jacob she will be fine this is not the first this happened to her. Come on let's take Rayne back to the house okay." _

_Jacob stared at Sam then nodded and looked back down to the unconscious bleeding girl in his arms. They took off toward the house when they arrived to the cabin everyone was waiting outside to see what was going on. When they reached the front door everyone was shocked to see Rayne in Jacob's arm unconscious and bleeding from her back._

"_Jake bring her to the bedroom and I'll take care of her wound. Hurry before I can't stop the bleeding. Come follow me Jake." Emily spoke low calmly but you could hear the sadness and worry in her voice. _

_Jake followed Emily to one of the smaller bedrooms and laid her down on her stomach on the bed. The knife was almost as long as a sword but a little shorter and it was stabbed in her spine half the blade was showing it was about six inches long. Emily told Jake to try and take the knife out after she got what she needed to clean and bandage the wound. He was slowly and carefully trying to take the knife out but he didn't want to hurt his love. So while trying to take it out Rayne began to coming to when she was fully conscious and now staring at Jake with sad lazy eyes. He stop and stared back at her with worry and sadness in his eyes. _

"_Jake it's okay…" Rayne said a whisper and painfully "I can't feel that much pain anyways so take the knife out fast kay. I won't feel it I mean it so don't look at me like that okay. Now do it before I do it!" Rayne yelled at him to do it._

_Jacob didn't waste time arguing with her and grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled hard. The knife came out of her spine with no problem he looked at the knife and it was exactly ten inches long. And the blood was about seven inches up the knife when he looked back at Rayne. He was shocked at the damage that was to her back and spine but when he looked harder from the wound and around it was covered by black skin. He looked in Rayne's eyes while Emily cleaned and bandage the wound her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and heavy in pain. When Emily was done she left them to tell the others what was going on. Rayne didn't really care that she didn't have her corset on when she tried to sit up she couldn't fully sit up from the pain. So she put her knees under her and started to straighten herself when Jake thought she was about to fall. _

_He reached out and grabbed her arms and brought her against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her closer. Rayne was warm and happy to be with Jake again. Jake said calmly and joyfully as her looked down into Rayne's eyes._

"_I scared Ray I thought I was going to lose you there. I happy that your going to be fine now but who was that attacked you and why didn't you want me to fight him?" _

_Rayne sighed deeply and she thought to herself 'I'm gonna have to tell him the truth ain't I damn this sucks hell'. She grabbed her corset from the bed and put it back on trying to tie the ribbon in back. Jake knew she was struggling with the back of her corset so he took over and finished tying the ribbon. She sighed again and turned got up to stood on her feet in front of him. Rayne calmly but with angrier in her voice said._

"_Cause Jake, my love…Ummm… He was sent to kill me by his leader master whatever you want to call that dick sucking ass of a Lycan. Oh I just wanna have the choice to rip those could balls down his damn fucking throat. Damn I want him dead. Arok is a fucking miakia! He always tries to found away to kill me but that ass stick still doesn't know how to kill me. Which is actually a good thing fo-…." Rayne was stopped talking when Jake was shaking her hard and fast. She looked up at Jake and was surprised when looked in his eyes they were dark with angrier and sadness. Jake stopped shaking her and said with angrier and sadness._

"_Ray what are you talking about? Who is this Arok? And what the hell is a Lycan?" Rayne stared at Jake for about a minute before answering him. She took his face in her hands smiled a little and said calmly._

"_Arok is well Grandfather Raven Claw's brother from his old pack centuries ago and no he's not related to me by blood. He's been after me for years now that he found what I am and who I am. 'Cause I killed his oldest son for… umm.. Never mind why I killed him but I did and now his father is after me." Rayne stared at him to see if she had to finish but the look in his eyes said she had to. She took a deep breath and sighed. "A Lycan is a werewolf but a totally different species from the kind I am and you are. When they phase it's not complete wolf nor human. Jake you know the old movies of our kind right." Jake nodded and said calmly but you can hear the worry in his voice._

"_Yeah I do know the old werewolf movies." _

_Rayne sighed then continued. "Yeah well those won't about us but them the Lycans. And that's it."_

_Jake looked shocked but that shocked. Rayne felt dizzy and a pain that could kill a lion insight she bent down in agony almost fell on the floor but Jake caught her in time and laid her on the bed. Rayne screamed in pain then everyone ran in the bedroom and saw Rayne on bed screaming in pain. Emily didn't need time to respond and she went over to Rayne and asked calmly._

"_What's wrong Rayne? Is it the wound? Rayne?" _

"_Yes but the wound is not the problem it's what was on the knife is the problem!"_

_Rayne screamed again and Jake tried to calm her down by putting in his arms. And it worked she stopped screaming after putting his left hand against her spine where the wound was. Everyone was shocked by what was happening between Rayne and Jacob. Rayne stopped screaming in pain after Jake touched her wound. Rayne looked up at Jake and smiled widely showing a little of her fangs. Jake was shocked that he now just noticed she had fangs. He thought to himself 'Damn she looks so beautiful and those fangs make her look even better. Wait what she has fangs but how? We don't have fangs the bloodsuckers don't have them either so how does she?' Jake took a few minutes before asking. He spoke calmly but with wonder._

"_Rayne umm how do you have fangs?"_

_Rayne just smiled wider and showed more fangs then said with a little bit of pain in her voice still._

"_I told you the gene I carry in different then yours Jake. I have these fangs cause of it and I've had them since I was two. But I don't know why I haven't that out yet and grandfather won't tell me either. Why do they scare you Jake? Cause if they do I can always make them disappear. If want me to I will it doesn't bother me?" _


End file.
